onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de Fantasia/Arco de Fantasia
El arco de Fantasia es el 36º arco de la historia de los Piratas Freak y el quinto, y último, de la saga de Fantasia. Antecedentes Tras subir al mar del cielo en busca de Fantasia, la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos ha conseguido encontrar una ruta directa a través de Metropia. Para acceder a ella han tenido que enfrentarse a la organización que gobernaba la isla, los Pescadores de Nubes, saliendo victoriosos. Sin embargo, Laura Moovi ha sido secuestrada por los Piratas de Obra y llevada a Fantasia. Capítulo 631: Lonely Way En la parte superior de Fantasia, Laura Moovi se despierta en la cama de la habitación que Obra le ha dado para pasar su estancia. Es una habitación bastante lujosa, con una cama doble solo para ella y vistas a todo el cielo, incluso puede divisarse el mar abajo al horizonte. Sin embargo, la Cineasta la ve como lo que realmente es: una jaula de oro. Pensativa, Laura se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana. En ese momento, alguien llama a su puerta, respondiendo ella de mala gana. Laura: ¡Qué! La voz de Libra se oye al otro lado. Libra: Supongo que ya estáis despierta, señorita Laura, el desayuno está servido y el señor Obra os está esperando. Laura: ¡Dile al "señor Obra" que puede esperar todo lo que quiera, yo de aquí no me muevo! Pero en ese momento, el estómago de Laura ruge con fuerza, dándole a entender que probablemente muera de hambre antes de que sus compañeros lleguen para rescatarla. Laura: Ya voy... Y hablando de sus compañeros, la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos ha pasado el resto de la noche anterior vagando por el camino que hay detrás de las nubes negras, sin lograr siquiera divisar una salida. Con el Freaky Soul encabezando la hilera de barcos, Dan empieza a ponerse nervioso manejando el timón. Dan: No puede ser... No, no, esto no puede ser. Cosmo: ¿El qué? Dan: ¡Llevamos horas navegando por esta ruta aparentemente sin fin y no hemos visto ni siquiera una sombra de Fantasia, algo va mal! Amar: Tienes razón, en teoría esta ruta debería habernos llevado rápidamente a Fantasia, a no ser que ese hombre de Metropia mintiera al capi. Maxwell Scribble: ¡Vamos a seguir adelante! Maxwell se encuentra mirando al frente desde la torre central del barco. Maxwell: ¡Solo hay una ruta, ergo, solo podemos ir hacia delante, tarde o temprano llegaremos a Fantasia! El resto de líderes de la alianza piensan igual mientras siguen al barco de los Piratas Freak. Pero lo que no saben, es que han pasado toda la noche navegando en círculos por una ruta de nubes marinas con forma de anillo, tan ancha que es imposible ver el otro lado del anillo a través de las nubes que les rodean. A lo lejos, una figura obesa con turbante les observa sentado sobre una nube negra que va soltando rayos por debajo. Cada vez que uno de ellos cae sobre otra nube negra de las grandes, esta se llena de relámpagos. Individuo: Jijijijiji, llevan ya toda la noche navegando en círculos sin darse cuenta, qué bobos. ¡Hasta que no me ordenen lo contrario me ocuparé de que vaguéis sin cesar por la Lonely Way, la única ruta directa a Fantasia! Purupurupurupurupuru Individuo: ¿? Got'cha Sykes: ¡Eh, Bing Bang Boom, llegó la hora, el señor Obra ya ve conveniente que vengan! Individuo: ¡Vale! Y tras guardar su den den mushi una vez recibida la llamada, el vigilante saca dos diales de los cuales empieza a liberar nubes negras de tormenta. Individuo: ¡Se prevén rayos y truenos esta mañana jijijiji! *[Bing Bang Boom, vigilante de la Lonely Way y miembro de los Piratas de Obra.] Capítulo 632: Bing Bang Boom Eric Skorup: ¡Eh, capi! Maxwell: ¿? Skorup entra en la torre central. Skorup: ¡Esto no me gusta, llevamos demasiado tiempo navegando sin llegar a ninguna parte y sin que ocurra absolutamente nada! ¿Y sabéis en qué situaciones suele darse esto? Cosmo: ¿? Maxwell: ¿Dónde? Skorup: ¡En las emboscadas! Mientras tanto, en el barco de los Piratas de Creeper, Yamikaze avisa a Creeper desde lo alto del mástil. Yamikaze: ¡Capitana, objeto misterioso a estribor! Creeper: ¿Qué es? Yamikaze: ¡Parece una nube pero muchísimo más pequeña en comparación al resto! Creeper mira hacia donde señala su subordinado para ver la pequeñísima nube negra (comparado con el resto) que flota a lo lejos, viendo como el cuerpo de Bing Bang Boom sale de su interior sonriendo. Creeper: ¿Eh? Bing Bang Boom: ¡Bing...! Creeper: ... Bing Bang Boom: ¡Bang...! Creeper: ¡! Creeper pronto ve a Bing Bang Boom como una amenaza cuando empieza a generar nubes negras de sus manos, pero cuando quiere avisar al resto, el vigilante finaliza sus "palabras mágicas". Bing Bang Boom: ¡BOOOOOOM! ---- Laura se encuentra sentada en la mesa del salón de la residencia de Obra, situada en lo más alto de Fantasia. La mesa es bastante larga y solo están ella, sentada en un extremo, y Obra, sentado en el otro. La Cineasta mira al Gran Ojo con una mirada fría y distante, mientras que él parece bastante contento con su compañía, a pesar de no poder confirmarse por su máscara. Obra: ¿Has dormido bien? Laura: ... Obra: ... ¿Hayyy... hay algo que necesites para tu habitación? Laura: ... Obra empieza a sentirse inquieto ante el silencio de su invitada/rehén, temiendo hacerla enfadar realmente si vuelve a preguntar otra cosa. Afortunadamente, los camareros llegan justo a tiempo para animar la situación. Son dos, cada uno con un plato cubierto por una tapa metálica. Obra: ¡Aah, ahí viene nuestro desayuno, el tuyo está hecho expresamente acorde a tus gustos! Laura: ¿? Cuando los camareros retiran las cubiertas, Obra revela tener para desayunar un pilar de tortitas con sirope de fresa, mientras que Laura tiene una enorme hamburguesa que consigue llamar toda su atención. Laura: ¡¿Eh?! Obra: Tamaño XXL de la mejor carne de vaca, acompañada con queso fundido, beicon, lechuga y, cómo no, ketchup. Laura no puede creer lo que está viendo, de alguna forma, Obra ha pedido que le sirvieran su plato favorito ¡¿cómo sabe él eso?! Obra: Supuse que estarías hambrienta, por lo que pedí que te prepararan este plato. Ya sé que una hamburguesa no es un desayuno pero, eh, somos adultos, podemos variar si queremos alguna vez. Laura duda de que pueda comer esa hamburguesa a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo tiene demasiada buena pinta. Ante sus dudas, Obra trata de tranquilizarla. Obra: No está envenenado ni nada, tranquila, no consigo nada matándote ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus compañeros. Finalmente, la Cineasta coge la hamburguesa. Laura: (¡Tiene demasiada buena pinta para dejarlo ahí, además, si como con él, tendrá que quitarse la máscara para comer las tortitas, en ese momento veré quién es!) Y así, Laura da un primer bocado a la hamburguesa. Laura: ¡¡¡!!! Mientras mastica el primer trozo, lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos, pensando que está comiendo la mejor hamburguesa de su vida. Laura: Está... está demasiado buena... jopé... Obra: ¡Magnífico! En ese momento, Obra corta un trozo de sus tortitas y se prepara para llevárselo a la boca, lo cual alerta a Laura, quien se lo queda mirando a la espera de que descubra su boca para comer, hasta que pestañea. En la centésima de segundo en que Laura ha abierto y cerrado los ojos, Obra ya se ha comido el primer trozo, sin haberle dado tiempo de ver cómo se quitaba la máscara para ello. Laura: ¡¿?! Obra: Me encantan las tortitas con este sirope. Laura: (Mierda...) En ese momento, una mujer aparece en un pequeño escenario al lado de la mesa con un arpa en las manos. Obra se alegra nada más verla. Tiene el pelo azul oscuro y largo, con una tiara con un corazón encima, además de vestir un elegante vestido azul. Obra: ¡Aaah, Celia, hoy tenemos a una invitada especial, toca una de tus mejores piezas! Celia: ¿¿Eh?? * [Celia, asistenta personal de Obra.] La mujer queda bastante sorprendida al ver a Laura en la mesa, mostrando preocupación en su mirada, pero rápidamente es devuelta al mundo real cuando Obra dice su nombre de nuevo. Celia: ¡Ah, sí, señor Obra, s-será un placer! Y tras tomarse dos segundos para mentalizarse, empieza a tocar una agradable melodía con su arpa. Laura: ... Obra: Celia siempre logra tranquilizarme cuando toca el arpa ¿no te sientes más calmada tú también? Laura: Oh... no lo sé... Desgraciadamente, Laura está demasiado preocupada por sus compañeros como para calmarse al son de la música. ---- Mientras tanto, los barcos de la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos han sido incendiados por los rayos lanzados por Bing Bang Boom, con todos sus tripulantes corriendo arriba y abajo con cubos de agua para apagar el fuego. O'Baby: ¡Rápido, apagad ese fuego antes de que se extienda! Bomba: ¡¡EL BARCO SE QUEMAAAAAA!! Red: ¡Aaaaah ha ha ha ha ha, estás llamas no son nada comparadas a las que arden en mi corazón justiciero! Superpiratas: ¡AHORA NO! Red: ¡Ah ah ah ah ah ah! En el Freaky Soul, los Dummies siguen transportando cubos de agua dirigidos por Rick mientras Maxwlel busca a Bing Bang Boom en el cielo. Maxwell: ¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciao?! Bing Bang Boom: ¡Jojojojo, no me he ido a ninguna parte, estoy aquí arriba! Maxwell: ¡¡¿¿??!! De nuevo, el vigilante vuelve a generar nubes negras desde sus manos mientras la que tiene debajo empieza a soltar chispas. Bing Bang Boom: ¡Bing... Baaang...! Ana: ¡Ahí viene otra vez! Willy: ¡¡A cubierto!! Bing Bang Boom: ¡¡BOOOOOOOOM!! Y de nuevo, Bing Bang Boom lanza otro poderoso rayo hacia la acorralada flota. Capítulo 633: La avanzadilla El rayo de Bing Bang Boom cae justo entre el Freaky Soul y el barco de los Piratas Bucket, separando al primero del resto rompiendo el camino de nubes. Buck: ¡Agh! Rake: ¡Nos hemos salvado por los pelos! Shovel: ¡No, esperad, los Piratas Freak han quedado al otro lado! Bing Bang Boom: ¡¡Ja!! Después de separar el Freaky Soul de los demás barcos, el vigilante saca dos grandes anzuelos atados a una cadena y los lanza a los bordes de los dos trozos de la ruta de nubes, para luego inclinar ambos pedazos de forma que los barcos se alejaran de ellos, yendo el Freaky Soul hacia delante y los otros seis hacia atrás, chocando entre ellos mientras retroceden por la repentina pendiente. Kurokage: ¡Por todos los yokais! El ninja intenta mover su barco sin éxito, siendo alcanzado por el barco de los Piratas Discoball, quienes acababan de recibir el impacto del de los Superpiratas. Elvis: ¡No puedo girar el timón! Sophia Star: ¡Hemos chocado! Dance Mon: ¡Maldición...! Yellow: ¡EpaepaepaEEEEPA! Y uno tras otro, todas las tripulaciones pirata de la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos se ven forzadas a retroceder, mientras los Piratas Freak se deslizan a toda velocidad hacia delante. Maxwell: ¡Woaaaaaaah! Dan: ¡Agarraos todos! Mientras tanto, en la cubierta. Mika: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Roco Crash: ¡¿Qué narices está pasando?! Saigo Tepes: ¡...! Bing Bang Boom ve a los Piratas Freak alejarse mientras mantiene inclinados los dos trozos de camino. Bing Bang Boom: Bueno, paso uno "completado". Y tras soltar el anzuelo con el que sostenía la mitad del camino de los Freak, mueve el otro anzuelo de forma que junta la otra mitad del camino con otra parte más atrás, dejando un anillo más pequeño que el anterior en el que deja encerrados a los demás barcos. Bing Bang Boom: ¡Paso dos, quitar a los sobrantes del medio! Y dejando a un lado a los Freak, el vigilante centra su atención en el resto de tripulaciones, las cuales han logrado detener su caída y reorganizarse. Bomba: ¡Ahi viene otra vez! Buck: ¡Cañones preparados! Bing Bang Boom: ¡Bing Bang Boom! El nuevo ataque de Bing Bang Boom se ve como un destello desde el Freaky Soul. Habiéndose separado del resto, Maxwell se apresura a comunicarse con ellos via den den mushi. Maxwell: ¡Resistid chicos, vamos en vuestra ayuda! Dance Mon: ¡No, Garabateador! Maxwell: ¿? Dance Mon: ¡Adelantaos a Fantasia, salvad a vuestra compañera y causad problemas al enemigo hasta que lleguemos, seréis la avanzadilla! Maxwell: ¿Y qué pasa con el hombre-nube ese? Dance Mon: ¡Nosotros acabaremos con él, de forma elegante! Got'cha El den den mushi cierra los ojos dando por finalizada la llamada. Maxwell: ... Bueno... De acuerdo ¡muchachos, seguimos el rumbo actual! Piratas Freak: ¡¡Sí!! Y mientras el resto de la alianza se enfrenta a Bing Bang Boom, los Freak siguen su camino a Fantasia, deseando buena suerte a sus compañeros. Capítulo 634: ¿Qué clase de persona es? Después de bajar a las zonas inferiores de Fantasia buscando la salida, Laura se encuentra con una puerta que le es imposible abrir, debido a su elaborada cerradura. Desesperada, la Cineasta comienza a golpear la puerta sin resultado hasta que es encontrada por Libra. Libra: Esa puerta no puede ser forzada por usted sola. Laura: Tú espera y verás. Laura se dispone a usar su poder para destruir la puerta pero Libra la detiene. Libra: Yo no haría eso, si destruye esa puerta con sus poderes, el cuerpo de seguridad se abalanzará sobre usted cuando haya recorrido como máximo veinte metros y terminará donde empezó solo que con grilletes. Laura: Tsk... Viendo que tiene razón, Laura cancela su ataque, dando luego un último puñetazo a la puerta sintiéndose impotente. Sus nudillos impactan contra la puerta tan fuerte que llega a rasgarse un poco la piel. Libra: Oh, vaya, déjeme ver... Laura: ¡Estoy bien! Pero Libra no hace caso y coge la mano de Laura, comprobando su rascada. Libra: Es una pequeña rascada, aunque debería desinfectársela. Laura: ¡No hables como si fueras mi médico! ¿¿Por qué debería confiar en cualquiera de los que servís a Obra?? ¡Estoy aquí PRISIONERA, y ni siquiera sé por qué! Libra: Porque el señor Obra teme por su seguridad, y también por la de su tripulación. Laura: ¿Eh? Libra: La misión inicial era traer a todos los Freak a Fantasia desde Metropia. Yo fracasé en mi intento de llevarme a la Diva de las Nubes de la jaula en la que estaba encerrada, pero Sykes me convenció para dejarla estar, ya que con un solo miembro aquí, el resto vendrán en su busca. Laura: ¿Qué queréis de nosotros? Libra: No lo sé. Laura: ¡¿No lo sabes?! ¿No eres alguien importante en la tripulación de Obra? Libra: Sí, soy un oficial y el jefe de servicio en Fantasia pero ante todo respeto la intimidad de mi capitán. Solo sé que desea por encima de todo la seguridad de los Piratas Freak y vuestro favor, y no soy quien para cuestionar eso. Siguiendo sin encontrarle sentido a las acciones del Gran Ojo, Laura decide pasar a otra clase de pregunta. Laura: ¿Qué... qué clase de persona es Obra? A lo que Libra se toma unos segundos en responder. Libra: (suspiro) El señor Obra es... es alguien lleno de dolor. Laura: ... Libra: Me puse al servicio del señor Obra poco después de que pasara de estar en la cima del mundo a perderlo completamente todo. Siempre le veo por las noches leyendo ese libro de memorias... En fin, no creo que deba profundizar mucho en detalles sobre algo tan delicado, ahora vuelva a la residencia superior, por favor. Laura: Tsk, vale. Y molesta al haber recibido solo una respuesta a medias, la primer oficial se marcha a su habitación, dejando a Libra con la puerta. Cuando el oficial se asegura de que está solo en el pasillo, saca un manojo de llaves del interior de su capa y abre la puerta, entrando en otro pasillo más pequeño que lleva a un ascensor. Cuando se mete dentro, este baja del interior de la gran bola del mundo sujetada por un coloso dorado sobre sus hombros, hasta llegar al inicio de una escalera de caracol alrededor de un pilar negro sobre el que el gigante se sostiene. Cuando baja suficientes escalones, Libra llega a la entrada de un edificio morado con una cúpula color cian encima. Cuando abre la puerta y entra en su interior, ve a Obra justo delante de espaldas a él, mirando al interior del edificio, donde pueden verse varias cadenas de montaje transportando nada menos que cientos de Ojos del Diablo cayendo al interior de un enorme frasco transparente. Obra: Hola, Libra. Libra: ¿Van bien los ojos, señor? BOOOOOOM Obra y Libra, sobresaltados por la explosión, ven a alguien entrar volando por la ventana dejando una estela de humo tras de si hasta caer sobre la pantalla que lleva la cuenta de ojos creados. El individuo, una criatura de cara verde con una capa oscura, con dos brazos flotando a su alrededor, muestra su alegría ante el número en pantalla. ???: ¡Llevamos ya 7.875.000 ojos fabricados, maravilloso! Acto seguido, el ser vuela desde la pantalla hasta Obra y Libra, sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de acabar de recibir una explosión en la cara. Obra: ¿Y cómo va el portal, Gustav? Gustav: ¡Siento que estoy cerca, muuuy cerca de conseguir copiar el fenómeno wofofofofofofo! *[Gustav, jefe de la división científica de los Piratas de Obra.] Sin embargo, Obra puede ver perfectamente el humo saliendo del laboratorio de Gustav, cuya puerta conecta con el edificio, aunque no le da demasiada importancia. Sin decir nada, Obra aprieta contra su pecho un libro marrón con la palabra "MEMORIES" escrita en la portada. Capítulo 635: Janus, portero de Fantasia El Freaky Soul consigue llegar a un embarcadero tras recorrer un rato más la Lonely Way, después de separarse del resto de la alianza. Los piratas ven que van por buen camino al estar el barco de los Piratas de Obra que Libra y Sykes usaron para salir de Metropia amarrado justo ahí. Cosmo: Ese es el barco. Dan: Entonces este embarcadero debe llevar a la entrada de Fantasia. Maxwell: Atraquemos, los doce iremos a Fantasia y los Dummies vigilarán el barco mientras esperan a que los demás lleguen. Siguiendo la orden, Dan dirige el barco hacia el embarcadero y lo detiene, desembarcando de un salto todos los piratas salvo los Dummies. Capataz: ¡Estaremos atentos para cuando vengan los demás! Coronel: ¡Solo tened cuidado! Maxwell: Caballeros... Piratas Freak: ¿? Maxwell: Adelante. Esto llama la atención de los piratas, quienes esperaban un grito de guerra o algo por el estilo. En cambio, simplemente caminan hacia las escaleras que hay justo frente al embarcadero. Roco: Esperaba un discurso épico de estos que se dan antes de una guerra. Amar: Esto demuestra que el capi se está tomando esta misión muy en serio. Roco: Hmm... Oye, Cosmo. Cosmo: ¿? Roco sonríe mientras se acerca a Starman, susurrándole para que Maxwell no les oiga. Roco: El capi está colao por Laura ¿a que sí? Cosmo: ¡¿?! Roco: Venga, vosotros tres os conocéis de toda la vida, y un hombre solo se toma en serio su misión cuando hay una tía de por medio. Cosmo: ... Roco: Tendría sentido. Pero Cosmo se siente incapaz de responder debido a su desagrado por husmear en los asuntos de otros, además de por miedo a la reacción de Maxwell si le pilla. Un par de minutos después, los piratas llegan al final de las escaleras, encontrando ante ellos un puente de piedra que lleva directo a la entrada de Fantasia, con forma de rostro de piedra con la boca abierta, con unas escaleras dentro que llevan a una puerta. Rick: ¡Hala! Skorup: ¡Es enorme! Mika: ¿¿Esto es Fantasia?? Maxwell: ¡! A los piratas les cuesta ver la cima de la fortaleza a pesar de estar levantando sus cabezas todo lo que pueden, quedando estupefactos ante la imponente edificación. Ana: ¡Se ven estrellas en el cielo...! Willy: Increíble... Maxwell: Hmpf, no veo a nadie vigilando la puerta, vamos. Dan: ¡Espera! Podrían tendernos una emboscada. Maxwell: ¡Pues manteneos alerta, yo voy a ver si puede abrirse esa puerta! Pero cuando el Garabateador da un primer paso hacia la puerta, una voz de ultratumba resuena por todo el lugar. ???: ¡Forasteroooooos! Mika: ¡Ih! Tepes: ¡...! Ana: ¡Vaaaleee...! Maxwell se pone en guardia mientras el resto de su tripulación hacen lo mismo detrás de él, tratando de averiguar de dónde procede esa voz. ???: ¡Yo soy la entidad protectora de este castillo! Maxwell: ¡Muéstrate! Buscando al guardián, Maxwell se da la vuelta hacia sus compañeros, por si lo ve detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, estos abren sus ojos como platos al ver algo detrás del Garabateador. Willy: C-capi. Dan: Creo que no podemos decirle que se muestre... porque ya se ha mostrado. Maxwell: ¿? Detrás de él, el rostro de piedra que cubre la puerta de Fantasia empieza a moverse, alertando al joven pirata con los crujidos de su piel de piedra estirándose. A su vez, las paredes bajo el puente empiezan a moverse hacia arriba, formando dos grandes brazos de piedra. Cuando Maxwell se da la vuelta, ve con asombro junto a su tripulación que el guardián de la puerta de Fantasia, es la misma puerta. Guardián: ¡Todos los intrusos serán eliminados! thumb|centre|450px *[Janus, puerta viviente y portero de Fantasia.] Y con una de sus manos de piedra, Janus se dispone a mandar a volar a los piratas de un barrido, aunque Maxwell logra detenerlo a tiempo. Maxwell: ¡Scribble Avatar: Paintman! Con su fuerza mejorada, Maxwell detiene la mano de Janus, sonriéndole. Aun así el portero no siente ninguna frustración mientras levanta su otra mano encima de él, bajándola para aplastarle. Janus: ¡Marchaos! Maxwell: ¡! Pero Willy logra acercarse a tiempo y proteger a su capitán, deteniendo la otra mano con su zanbato de piedra marina. Janus: ¡¡No importa cuan alta sea vuestra fuerza, no permitiré que ningún indeseable entre en esta casa!! ???: ¡Suficiente, Janus! Janus: ¿Eh? Por debajo de la boca de Janus, un hombre de piel roja, vestido de mayordomo y con monóculo sale a su encuentro, pidiendo que se detenga. ???: ¡Estos hombres no son "indeseables", esperábamos su llegada! Janus: Oh, en ese caso adelante. Y tan rápido como entró en escena, Janus vuelve a ponerse erguido mientras oculta de nuevo sus brazos, volviendo a adoptar la forma de una puerta común y corriente. Los piratas miran desorientados al mayordomo, quien les saluda con una reverencia. ???: Gracias por venir, Piratas Freak, mi nombre es Perkins. *[Perkins, mayordomo de Fantasia.] Amar: ¿? Rick: ¿Eh? Maxwell: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Con una mano, Paintman coge a Perkins y lo levanta del suelo, acercándolo a su rostro. Maxwell: ¡¿Dónde está Laura?! A lo que Perkins responde impasible. Perkins: Está bien, se encuentra en la residencia superior, ahora iba a llevaros con ella y a que conozcáis al señor Obra. Maxwell: ¿¿?? Perkins: ¿Pero antes de eso podríais dejarme en el suelo, por favor? Maxwell: ¿¿¿??? ... Tsk. El Garabateador deja al mayordomo en el suelo mientras vuelve a su forma original. En ese momento, Perkins se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta doble al final de las escaleras dentro de Janus. Perkins: Por aquí, por favor. Desorientado por la disposición de Perkins a llevarles con Laura, Maxwell hace una señal a sus compañeros para que le sigan, entrando finalmente en Fantasia para luego cerrarse la puerta. Capítulo 636: La treta de Sykes Una vez dentro de Fantasia, los Freak siguen a Perkins por el interior de un pasillo con baldosas blancas y negras. Maxwell: ¿Y dices que Obra quiere conocernos? Perkins: El señor Obra pidió que todos ustedes fueran llevados a Fantasia desde Metropia, sin embargo solo pudieron traer a la señorita Laura, pero ahora los demás están aquí, lo que deja la banda al completo. Maxwell mira al resto de su banda preguntándoles con la mirada "¿de qué va este tío?", a lo que ellos responden encogiéndose de hombros. Perkins: Enseguida llegaremos al ascensor, el señor Obra se sorprenderá por su llegada. Maxwell: Vaaaale... (chicos, todos bien alerta, veo venir un fusilamiento o algo). Piratas Freak: (Hmmm...) Justo al llegar a una encrucijada en el pasillo, Christmas Sykes aparece delante de ellos. Sykes: ¡Hombre, si son los recién llegados! Al verle, Maxwell le reconoce al instante como la persona que cargaba con Laura sobre su hombro mientras huía con Libra hacia su barco para huir de Metropia. Maxwell: ¡TÚ! Maxwell avanza enfurecido hacia el asesor, quien ya empieza a levantar las manos, hasta que es detenido por Perkins. Perkins: ¡No nos pongamos tensos, por favor! Maxwell: ¡Secuestró a mi primer oficial! Perkins: ¡El señor Sykes sólo cumplía órdenes, se lo suplico, no montemos una escena...! Sykes: Es verdad, lo siento caballeros, pero tuve que cumplir mi tarea de traer al menos un miembro de los Piratas Freak... ¡Pero no os preocupéis, ella está de fábula, le hemos dado una de las mejores habitaciones y la hemos colmado de lujos! Pero ni Maxwell ni los Freak se fían de él. Sykes: ¡Lo digo en serio, mirad, os llevaré yo mismo! gracias, señor Perkins, ya me ocupo yo ahora de ellos ¡SEGUIDME! Perkins: Oh... bueno, si así lo desea... Para dejar pasar a los piratas, Perkins se hace a un lado mientras les indica el camino hacia Sykes, el cual se dirige por el pasillo opuesto por el que ha venido. Mientras caminan, Maxwell mira fijamente a Sykes delante d él. Maxwell: ¿Te llamas Sykes? Sykes: ¡Así es, Christmas Sykes, trabajo de asesor para los Piratas de Obra! Maxwell: ¿Qué hacías en Metropia? Sykes: Tenía unos asuntos que zanjar con el señor Deimos de parte de Obra, pero como salió mal tuvimos que destruir la ciudad. Maxwell: ¡...! Sykes: ¡Yyyy ya estamos! El grupo llega a la puerta de una amplia sala circular, entrando todos por indicación del asesor. Ana: Un ascensor bastante grande ¿no? Rick: ¿Por qué son esos contenedores que hay ahí al lado? En efecto, en un rincón de la plataforma se encuentran varios contenedores de basura, cuyo olor incomoda sobretodo a Mika. Sykes: Es que este es el montacargas, en el ascensor normal no cabemos todos. Rick: Ah... Una vez están todos los piratas listos para subir, Sykes coge con la mano situada fuera de la sala, en el pasillo. Willy: ¿El control del montacargas está fuera, no debería estar dentro? Sykes: Hmmm, ahí me has pillado. Y tras bajar la palanca, el suelo se abre debajo de los Piratas haciéndoles caer a un oscuro abismo. Piratas Freak: ¡¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Mika: ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Maxwell: ¡¡SYKES, MALNACIDOOOOOO!! A lo que el asesor ríe mientras les ve caer desde el borde del pozo. Sykes: ¡Jojojojojo, lo siento, pero aún no es momento de dejaros ver al señor Obra, así que hasta que el momento llegue, CALLADITOS, CHITÓN! Y finalmente, Sykes cierra el pozo subiendo de nuevo la palanca, suspirando con alivio. Perkins: ¿Señor Sykes? Sykes: ¡! Perkins: ¿Qué hace en la puerta del pozo para tirar la basura? A pesar de haber logrado llevarse a los Freak con él, a Sykes se le había pasado por alto que Perkins pudiera seguir rondando por la zona. Perkins: Y lo que es más importante... ¿dónde están los Piratas Freak? Sykes: ... Algo me dice que ya sabes la respuesta. Perkins: Oh. A lo que Perkins sonríe con malicia. Perkins: ¿Es un acto de traición lo que veo, señor Sykes? El señor Obra quería conocerles tan pronto llegaran a Fantasia. Esto lo dice sacando lo que parece ser la empuñadura de una espada, cuya hoja sale de su interior en forma de chorro de fuego, poniéndose en guardia frente a Sykes. Sykes: Eres libre de ver lo que quieras, Perkins, aunque intente defenderme no cambiarás de idea. Perkins: Realmente el señor Obra se sorprenderá cuando le traiga su cabeza en bandeja... Antes de terminar la frase, el mayordomo carga contra Sykes con su espada de fuego y con la boca abierta, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Perkins: ¡¡... CHRISTMAS SYKES!! Capítulo 637: Sykes vs Perkins Perkins ataca a Sykes con un movimiento vertical con su espada de fuego pero este lo esquiva haciéndose rápidamente a un lado. Esto hace que el mayordomo lance una línea de fuego hacia la pared, dejando un rastro en forma de quemadura. Perkins: ¡Tsk! Acto seguido, Sykes salta hacia él con la intención de darle una patada pero él lo evita haciendo un barrido con su espada, alcanzándole y obligándole a retroceder para no quemarse. Sykes: ¡Gah! Perkins: ¡Surtur! Perkins hace salir más llamas del interior de la empuñadura de su espada, aumentando el tamaño de su "hoja" para luego lanzarse a por Sykes mientras sigue rodando en el suelo para apagar las llamas que ha recibido por su ataque anterios. Perkins: ¡Muere, traidor! Sykes: ¡¡!! El ataque del mayordomo tiene tal magnitud que el pasillo entero queda engullido por las llamas y posteriormente por humo. Perkins, considerando que Sykes debe haber caído, guarda de nuevo las llamas dentro de la empuñadura, aunque prefiere quedarse un momento para verificar que realmente Sykes ha sido derrotado. Sykes: Komoji no Joko Perkins: ¡...! Sykes aparece caminando de entre las llamas golpeándose los brazos mientras se quita el fuego que queda sobre él. El mayordomo se sorprende al ver que está en bastante buen estado y calmado. Sykes: "Superhombre". Perkins: ¿"Superhombre"? Pero el asesor no responde, sino que desaparece en un ágil y rápido movimiento para aparecer al milisegundo justo delante de Perkins a punto de darle un puñetazo. Aun así, este ya estaba preparado para bloquearlo con su espada de fuego con la intención de quemar de nuevo a Sykes antes de que consiga golpearle. Sykes: ¡Esta vez no! Para sorpresa de Perkins, el puño de Sykes atraviesa perfectamente las llamas de su espada para luego impactar sobre su cara, mandándolo a volar a la otra punta del pasillo, quedando bastante malherido. Perkins: Maldito sea... Sykes. Pero antes de poder reincorporarse, Sykes aparece a gran velocidad frente a él con un péndulo en la mano. Sykes: ¡Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero ahora cambiarás de idea y dirás que todo esto es culpa de los Piratas Freak, a quienes tratamos de detener cuando atacaron el pasillo y lanzamos al pozo de la basura, todo esto lo dirás exactamente en tres, dos, uno...! Y finalmente, el asesor chasquea los dedos sobresaltando a Perkins, quien empieza a mirar a su alrededor desorientado. Perkins: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, señor Sykes! ¿Hemos ganado? Sykes: Puedes estar seguro, querido Perkins... Al rato, el servicio de Fantasia se encuentra reparando los daños mientras Libra habla con Sykes y Perkins en la entrada de la sala donde cayeron los Freak. Libra: Contadme exactamente lo ocurrido. Sykes: Perkins recibió a los Freak con la idea de llevarlos ante Obra y sorprenderle, pero no confiaron en él y en su lugar le atacaron. Yo pasaba por allí y fui en su ayuda y al final fuimos capaces de hacerles caer por el pozo de la basura hacia las profundidades de Fantasia. Libra: ¿Es eso cierto, señor Perkins? Perkins: Sí, todos estos destrozos son culpa de los Piratas Freak, a quienes tratamos de detener cuando atacaron el pasillo y lanzamos al pozo de la basura. Libra: Hmmm... Una lástima, realmente les ha afectado que nos lleváramos a Laura Moovi. Sykes: Considero lo más seguro dejarlos ahí y sacarles cuando hayamos completado el plan, así nos ahorramos correr riesgos. Yyyy... tampoco hablaría de ello al señor Obra, se llevaría un disgusto si se enterara. Libra: Quizá tengas razón. Vaya a la enfermería, señor Perkins, le han dado un buen puñetazo. Perkins: Sí señor. Y tras oír el informe, Libra se marcha de nuevo a la zona superior mientras Perkins se va a la enfermería más cercana, quedando Sykes solo con los de la limpieza, juntando las yemas de sus dedos mientras sonríe diciendo: Sykes: Excelente. Mientras tanto, a varios cientos de metros debajo de Sykes, la oscuridad lo ocupa todo hasta que la luz de una cerilla ilumina parte de la cara de Maxwell. Maxwell: A ver, quién no se ha muerto, quiero oír su voz. Cosmo: Qué culada... Dan: Estoy bien. Willy: Y yo. Mika: ¡Estoy sobre algo blandito! Paul: ¿Eres tú, Mika? Creo que estás sobre mi culo. Skorup: No, espera, yo también estoy sobre algo blando. Ana: He logrado crear un colchón de nubes que ha frenado nuestra caída. Amar: Ya me parecía raro que estuviéramos vivos, una caída así mata a un humano normal. Roco: ¡Tíiio, pues menos mal que tenemos a Ana con nosotros! Rick: ¡Síiiii, ya ves! Tepes: Realmente es un alivio. Ana: Gracias. Cosmo: ¿Dónde estamos? huele fatal. Maxwell: A veeer... El Garabateador utiliza su kenbunshoku haki para recibir una pequeña visión de la estructura de la habitación en la que se encuentran, viéndola como bastante amplia, con varios contenedores de basura debajo moviéndose en una dirección específica. Maxwell: Creo que estamos sobre una especie de vertedero, tenemos que salir de aquí o al menos conseguir algo más de luz. Que alguien me sujete la cerilla. Al ser el que está más cerca, Cosmo es quien coge la cerilla para iluminar a Maxwell mientras crea varias linternas con su cuaderno, repartiéndolas entre sus compañeros. Maxwell: ¡Ese Sykes, pienso cargármelo cuando le pille! Dan: Hay que encontrar una salida. Skorup: ¡Pues a ello, Laura nos espera! Todos: ¡SEH! Pero la subida de moral es interrumpida por unos pequeños chillidos, alarmando a los piratas. Mika: ¡IH! Maxwell: Creo que no estamos solos aquí, caballeros. Los Freak se ponen en guardia tratando de enfocar con sus linternas a aquello que les esté acechando, hasta que Roco finalmente ilumina a un ser de grandes orejas que extiende dos grandes alas al ser detectado, revelando ser algo parecido a un enorme murciélago. Roco: ¡LO HE ENCONTRADO! Pero los gritos del brazos largos no hacen sino enfurecer a la criatura y a sus congéneres, lanzándose todos a por los Freak chillando. Maxwell: ¡¡FRITANGAAAA!! Todos: ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Capítulo 638: Ayuda interna De vuelta a su habitación, Laura pasa los siguientes minutos tratando de pensar un plan para escapar de Fantasia, pero ninguna de sus ideas le parece buena. Laura: Podría planear desde mi ventana hasta la entrada de Fantasia... ¡Si tuviera mis paraguas, no sirve! ... Podría dejarme caer por los conductos donde se tira la basura... pero podría acabar en una incineradora o cayendo al infinito en caída libre... ¡Oooh, si pudiera conseguir una llave como la de Libra...! En ese momento, alguien llama a la puerta, sobresaltando a la Cineasta. Laura: ¡QUÉ! Celia: S-soy Celia, señorita Laura, la que tocaba el arpa en el desayuno. Laura: ¡! Adelante. La puerta se abre lentamente hasta que Celia asoma tímidamente la cabeza, tratando de sonreír, para luego entrar completamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Laura: ¿? Celia: Yo... el caso es que... Laura: ¿Qué pasa? Celia: ¡Q-quiero ayudarte a escapar! Laura: ¿Eh? La primer oficial queda bastante sorprendida ante la afirmación de Celia, pensando que nunca encontraría ayuda interna para fugarse. Laura: ¿Quieres ayudarme a escapar, por qué? Celia: El señor Obra dice que os quiere, más que a nada en este mundo, es por eso que nunca os dejará marchar... Pero el caso es que yo... Laura: ¡Ooooooh, ya, te gusta Obra y querrías que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes! Celia: ¡Sí, exacto, cada vez que miro al señor Obra siento como si fuera a explotarme el pecho! Laura: Ah. Celia: Ese carisma, esa sensibilidad... ¿Conoces "Romeo y Julieta"? Laura: ¿Seh? Celia: ¡Yo también, he leído esa historia 1.473 y aún no me he hartado, y cada vez que la leo me imagino a Obra como Romeo y a mí como su Julieta! A medida que habla, Celia se va poniendo cada vez más colorada hasta el punto de empezar a dar vueltas pensando en su amado, para vergüenza ajena de Laura. Laura: Vale, lo entiendo, tú quieres a Obra y yo le odio, creo que sí podemos colaborar. Celia: ¡Sí! Laura: Tú me ayudas a pasar por esa puerta cerrada con llave y luego a salir de aquí, yo me marcho y desaparezco de vuestras vidas, y tú recuperas la atención de Obra. Celia: ¡Exacto! Y del interior de su escote, Celia saca una llave idéntica a la que usó Libra antes para abrir la puerta que lleva a las zonas inferiores de Fantasia. Celia: Todos los subordinados de confianza del señor Obra tenemos copias de esta llave, con ella podrás ir desde aquí hasta la puerta principal. Laura: ¡Perfecto, gracias! Celia: Pero hay una pega... Laura: ¿Cuál? Celia: La puerta está custodiada por Janus, él ve quién entra o sale por ella y si te ve tratando de salir te lo impedirá y encima dará la alarma, si eso pasa serás devuelta a aquí. Laura: ¿Entonces cómo evito eso? Celia: Con la llave de Janus. Laura: ¿"La llave de Janus"? Celia: Es algo así como un emblema, que permite entrar y salir a cualquiera de Fantasia. Se supone que esos emblemas son permisos otorgados por el mismísimo Obra. Laura: ¿Y no tienes ninguno? Celia: No... ¡Pero sé un lugar donde hay guardado uno, si pudieras ir y robarlo sin ser descubierta, Janus te dejaría marchar como si nada! Laura: Solo necesitaría saber dónde se encuentra exactamente. Celia: Te apuntaré los pasos a seguir. Debes hacerlo esta noche, cuando el señor Obra y los demás descansan. Laura: Vaaale... de acuerdo. ¿Pero cómo sé que no intentas tomarme el pelo? Celia: Mentirte solo serviría para que te pillaran después y te devolvieran a tu habitación, no cambiaría nada. Laura: Hmmm, cierto. Celia: Esta noche vendré a buscarte para darte la señal. Laura: De acuerdo, y gracias. Celia: No, gracias a ti. Y sonriendo cálidamente, no como antes que su sonrisa fue pura timidez, Celia sale de la habitación. Mientras vuelve a sus quehaceres, la músico se cruza con Sykes, con quien simplemente intercambia un saludo. Celia: Señor Sykes... Sykes: Celia... Pero el asesor rápidamente la ignora para luego meterse en un lavabo y encerrarse allí, pensando en su próxima acción tras lanzar a los Freak al depósito de basura. Sykes: (Dejar a los Freak junto a la basura en lo más profundo de Fantasia me servirá para ganar tiempo hasta que Gustav termine su proyecto, pero habiendo llegado hasta aquí está claro que no tardarán más de dos horas en orientarse en esa oscuridad y escapar, debo ganar más tiempo aún... y creo que ya sé quien va a ayudarme con eso) Jejejejeje... Sacando un pequeño den den mushi de su sombrero, el asesor se prepara para hacer una llamada a una zona de las oscuras profundidades de Fantasia, consistente en una enorme sala circular con lo que parece un tiovivo gigante al lado de una gran y blanca cama. Purupurupurupurupuru... purupurupurupurupuru... El sonido del den den mushi receptor de la llamada hace que alguien parecido a una niña pequeña despierte de su siesta y responda. Niña: ¿Diga? Sykes: Moth Candy, soy Christmas Sykes, creo que ha llegado la hora de llevar a cabo mi parte del acuerdo que pactamos hace años. Moth Candy: ¡Ooooh! ¿Vas a bajar a jugar al tiovivo? Sykes: Mejor aún, van a venir doce piratas a tu cuarto, buscan acabar con el señor Obra. Moth Candy: ¡NOOOOO, el señor Obra es bueno! Sykes: Lo sé, querida, es por eso que te propongo que les enseñes tu juego del tiovivo, y que les tengas jugando muuuuuucho rato, hasta que se olviden de por qué han venido aquí, la seguridad del señor Obra depende de ello. Moth Candy: ¡Voy a hacer que pasen el mejor rato de sus vidas! Y tras decir eso, la muchacha cuelga la llamada. Capítulo 639: Donde lo imposible es posible En el laboratorio de Gustav, el científico se encuentra juntando dos sustancias misteriosas en una única probeta, rodeado de varios científicos más que le observan. Gustav: Si los cálculos no fallan... juntando estos dos elementos debería causar una reacción... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Y una vez más, Gustav sale disparado fuera del laboratorio mientras se forma una lluvia de científicos dentro del mismo, todos ellos achicharrados por la explosión. A pesar de ello, el jefe de la división científica vuelve a entrar en el laboratorio exultante. Gustav: ¡Wofofofofofofo, espléndido, ya tenemos otro método incorrecto que tachar de la lista! Científico: A este paso se me van a romper los huesos. Científico: No puedo más... Gustav: ¡NO DESFALLEZCÁIS, AMIGOS! ¡De nosotros depende el triunfo de los Piratas de Obra! Científicos: ¡¡!! Gustav: ¡Tenemos a todos terminando con sus respectivas tareas y nosotros estamos a ESTO de terminar la nuestra, y tened por seguro que habremos logrado dar con la mezcla adecuada en las próximas veinticuatro horas! Científicos: ¡¡¡!!! Científico: ¡P-pero eso es imposible! Científico: ¡No, tiene razón, aquí nada es imposible! Científico: ¡Es verdad! Gustav: ¡¡¡Vamos, camaradas, estamos en la tierra donde lo imposible se vuelve posible!!! Científicos: ¡¡FANTASIAAAA!! Fuera del laboratorio, Obra les oye recuperando el ánimo mientras supervisa la producción de Ojos del Diablo, enorgulleciéndose de ellos para luego recibir una llamada por den den mushi de Libra. Obra: ¿Diga? Libra: Señor Obra, acabamos de recibir noticias de Bing Bang Boom. Hasta ahora está teniendo pocas dificultades para mantener lejos de Fantasia a esa alianza de piratas enemigos, pero no tiene claro que pueda acabar completamente con ellos. Obra: Dile que ponga su mayor esfuerzo. Libra: Sí, señor. Y si me permite, yo mantendría a las tropas preparadas para el combate en caso de que Bing Bang Boom fracase en su misión. Obra: Tienes razón, avisaré al general Zani. thumb|left|250px Acto seguido, Obra cuelga la llamada para hacer otra al coliseo, situado varios niveles debajo de la fábrica de ojos. En él, varios soldados realizan su entrenamiento habitual, puestos en varias filas repitiendo el mismo patrón de ataque una y otra vez. Delante de ellos, una criatura redondeada con la piel amarilla les anima sacudiendo de un lado a otro dos enormes brazos escamosos con tres dedos sobresaliendo. ???: ¡Lo conseguís, sentid la sed de sangre de la guerra y usadla a vuestro favor! Soldados: ¡RAAAAR! ???: ¡Seeeh, así se hace, sentid la sed por todo el cuerpo! En ese momento, su den den mushi empieza a sonar, cogiendo la llamada en el acto. Obra: ¿General Zani? Zani: ¡Señor Obraaa! ¿A qué debo esta llamada? *[General Zani, oficial de los Piratas de Obra.] Obra: Solo decirle que mantenga a sus tropas alerta ante la amenaza de seis bandas pirata que están ahora mismo en la Lonely Way. Bing Bang Boom se está encargando ahora de ellos, pero en caso de fracaso... Zani: ¡Oh, lo entiendo, señor! Obra: Bien, seguid entrenando tan duro como ahora. Got'cha La sonrisa de Zani se ensancha aún más cuando cuelga la llamada, volviendo enseguida con sus tropas. Zani: ¡¡IREMOS A LA BATALLA!! Soldados: ¿EH? Zani: ¡¡IREMOS A LA BATALLA!! Soldados: ¡BIEN! Zani: ¡Seis bandas de piratas, peleando ahora con BBB, quieren llegar aquí y hacernos salir por patas! Soldados: ¡BOBADAS! Zani: ¿Vamos a permitirlo? Soldados: ¡¡No!! Zani: ¿¿Entonces qué vais a hacer?? Soldados: ¡¡IREMOS A LA BATALLA!! Zani: ¡¿Escuadrón de carniceros?! El grupo de soldados pertenecientes a este comando alzan sus armas, todas ellas cortantes, encabezados por un hombre similar a un gyojin, con cuchillas de hielo en los brazos. ???: ¡Listos para la batalla! Zani: ¡¿Escuadrón de matones?! Estos, en lugar de alzar sus armas alzan sus puños, encabezados por un ser con cuatro fuertes brazos y una coraza sobre su espalda. ???: ¡Listos para la batalla! Zani: ¡¿Escuadrón de fuegos artificiales?! Los miembros de este comando en lugar de alzar sus brazos levantan los enormes cañones con ruedas a su disposición, encabezados por sus respectivo comandante. ???: ¡Listos para la batalla! Zani: ¡Perfecto! ¡¡Enseñemos a estos piratas de qué estamos hechos los que vivimos donde lo imposible es posible!! Todos: ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAR!! Mientras tanto, los Freak han logrado abrirse paso entre la oscuridad y entre los montones de murciélagos que les atacaban. Rato después, lograron iluminarse gracias al enorme caldero de lava en el que caía toda la basura tirada desde distintos puntos de Fantasia, juntándose ahí mediante cintas de transporte. Afortunadamente, junto al caldero había unas escaleras que llevaban a una puerta con un cartel de "EXIT" encima. Maxwell: ¡Ahí! Skorup: ¡Una salida! Willy termina de derrotar de un puñetazo a los tres murciélagos que quedaban y sigue a sus compañeros. Afortunadamente para él, la puerta es lo bastante grande como para que él pueda caber. Tras subir por las escaleras, los piratas llegan a una habitación circular con un tiovivo de gran tamaño en medio, con grandes caballos de piedra entre varios cilindros en posición vertical. También tiene varios en horizontal, acabados en bolas de pinchos. Ana: ¿Qué es esto? Dan: Parece un tiovivo gigante... Maxwell: Hmmm... Bueno, es igual, pasemos de largo. Moth Candy: ¡Alto ahí! De repente, Moth Candy cae ante los piratas, revelando su aspecto completo. Se trata de una niña pequeña vestida con un traje de hada, con dos alas en la espalda con la forma de las de una mariposa. Moth Candy: ¡Si queréis pasar por mi habitación a cambio tenéis que jugar conmigo! *[Moth Candy, guardiana de las profundidades de Fantasia.] Rick: ¡Anda, una niña! Paul: ¿Por qué hay una niña aquí? Oye, maja, este sitio es peligroso, hay murciélagos muy peligrosos aquí ¿y si vamos todos juntos arriba con tus padres...? Candy: ¡NO, yo estoy muy bien aquí, tengo que vigilar esta parte de Fantasia y proteger a Obra! Lo único malo es que aquí abajo no hay nadie que quiera jugar conmigo... ¡Así que ahora que estáis aquí, vais a jugar! Maxwell: (¿Pero esta cría de qué va?) ¡Mira, mocosa, no nos toques las narices o...! Pero antes de terminar, las dos coletas de Candy adoptan la forma de serpientes y se lanzan a por el Garabateador, cogiéndole del cuello, elevándole del suelo y finalmente lanzándole con fuerza contra la pared, alarmando a los demás. Maxwell: Ah... au. Piratas Freak: ¡¡¡!!! Candy: ¡Solo os dejaré pasar SI JUGÁIS CONMIGO! Capítulo 640: El carousel de la muerte Maxwell se recupera fácilmente del golpe mientras mira a Candy iracundo, decidiendo ignorar la edad que deba tener. Maxwell: ¡¡No tengo tiempo para esto, Piratas Freak, a por ella!! Roco, Tepes y Ana son los primeros en avanzar hacia la niña cuando de repente un enorme zanbato se interpone en su camino, clavándose en el suelo entre ellos y Candy a modo de advertencia. Piratas: ¡¡!! Candy: Kikiki... El zanbato es después retirado por un brazo mecánico hacia el tiovivo que hay en el centro de la sala. Acto seguido, dos rejas de metal aparecen desde el suelo, cada una separando la habitación en dos mitades salvo en la zona ocupada por el tiovivo. Viendo que Candy no piensa dejarles marchar hasta que no jueguen a su "juego", Maxwell saca su cuaderno para usar su Scribble: Avatar. Maxwell: ¡Se acabaron las tonterías! Pero antes de ejecutar la técnica, Candy corre a grandísima velocidad hacia el Garabateador y le roba el cuaderno, subiendo después a una de las rejas para mirar los dibujos. Candy: Son bastante buenos. Maxwell: ¡EH, ESO ES MÍO! Candy: ¡SI QUIERES QUE TE LO DEVUELVA JUEGA CONMIGO! Maxwell: ¡Ooooooh, le voy a...! Cosmo: ¡Capi, caaaapi, cálmate! Maxwell: ¡Tsk...! Cosmo trata de usar un tono más amable con la niña tras hacer a su capitán a un lado. Cosmo: ¿Cómo te llamas? Candy: ¡Moth Candy! Cosmo: Bien, Candy, si nosotros doce accedemos a hacer UNA partida a tu juego ¿nos dejarás pasar? Candy: Mmmmm... ¡Vale! Cosmo: Pero solo una ¿eh? Candy: Sí, palabra, yo solo quiero que jueguen conmigo. Cosmo: Vale, ahora dinos de qué va tu juego. Candy: ¡Se llama "el carousel de la muerte"! En ese momento, el tiovivo empieza a girar al son de una música de feria mientras Candy explica las normas. Candy: ¡Uno por uno, tenéis que pasar por el interior del tiovivo hasta el otro lado sin que os toque, si os toca tenéis que volver a empezar! Mika: ¡Ooooh, yo prime, yo prime! La enana es atraída en el acto por la mecánica del juego, corriendo hacia el tiovivo a gran velocidad y pasando entre los caballos sin siquiera rozarlos, llegando al otro lado en cuestión de segundos. El resto de los Freak aplauden a la velocidad y reflejos de su compañera. Rick: ¡Bravo! Ana: ¡Bien hecho, Mika! Maxwell: ¡Ja, uno menos! Sin embargo, Candy no parece muy complacida por la rapidez con la que Mika ha ganado su ronda, aunque la deja estar para centrarse en el resto. Candy: ¡Como regalo, una ronda facilona, ahora vamos al juego de verdad! En ese momento, la música acelera su ritmo mientras que varias armas empiezan a salir del tiovivo y de los caballos, ya sean lanzallamas, espadas, guadañas e incluso ametralladoras, dejando estupefactos a los piratas. Candy: ¡SIGUIENTE! Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Willy: ¡Pero esto...! Mika: ¡De la que me he librado! Paul: ¿Seguro que esto es un juego para niños? Amar: Tsk, iré yo ahora. Mika: ¡Vamos, Amar! El Fantasma del Desierto echa a correr hacia el interior del tiovivo pero rápidamente es alcanzado por una bola claveteada que le viene de cara, mandándole a volar de vuelta con el resto. Dan: ¡Santo cielo! Roco: ¡Eh, Amar! ¿estás bien? Amar: Agh, sí, estoy bien. Rick y Dan ayudan al médico a levantarse y este vuelve a intentarlo, esquivando esta vez la bola de pinchos para luego ver venir una espada con su kenbunshoku haki, bloqueándola con las suyas propias. Sin embargo, posteriormente es pateado por un pie de metal y mandado de vuelta con los demás. Amar: ¡AGH! Roco: ¡Esto va de mal en peor! Candy: ¡No hay límite de oportunidades, podéis volver a probar tantas veces como queráis! Amar: ¡Qué mal, consigo prever la siguiente amenaza con mi kenbunshoku haki pero no me da tiempo a esquivar la siguiente! Maxwell: ¡...! El Garabateador se queda mirando el siniestro tiovivo mientras Candy muestra una aterradora sonrisa, viendo que esta partida va a ser muuuy larga. Candy: ¡Esto va a ser divertido, kikiki! 300px|thumb|centre|"¡Esto va a ser divertido, kikiki!" Capítulo 641: Cuando tenga pruebas El sol se pone en el horizonte dejando paso a la luna, elevándose sobre Fantasia en un cielo totalmente estrellado. En la residencia de Obra, él y Laura cenan en la mesa mientras Celia toca el arpa. El menú consiste en pollo con manzana, otro plato que también se encuentra entre los favoritos de Laura debido al toque dulce que le da la manzana al pollo. Laura: Esto es increíble ¿¿cómo sabes tanto de mis gustos culinarios?? Obra: Yo lo sé todo de ti... Bueno, quizá no todo, pero bastante. Laura: ¿Eres alguna clase de acosador? Obra se atraganta entre risas al oír eso. Obra: ¡Jajajaja -cof, cof- jaja, no, por favor, no pienses mal de mí, jejejeje! Laura: ¿? Por algún motivo, la voz de Obra le es familiar, bastante incluso. Laura: ¿Quién eres...? Obra: Obra. Laura: No, no, digo bajo esa máscara tuya. Celia: ¡! Sirvientes de Obra: ¡¡!! Obra: ... (suspiro) Si te lo dijera no me creerías, y encima me temerías aún más, y yo no quiero eso. Laura: ¡Pues puede que ahora no te tenga tanto miedo pero estoy aquí encerrada por alguien que me ha pedido la mano nada más verme, creo que es bastante lógico que quiera profundizar más en las razones de mi secuestro, aparte de por ser miembro de la alianza pirata que ha estado el último año destrozándote el negocio! Obra intenta calmar a la Cineasta viendo que la cena se está yendo al garete. Obra: ¡Sé que estás confusa pero prometo explicártelo todo cuando tenga pruebas con las que pueda convencerte de que no se trata de ningún montaje, hasta entonces permanece aquí, es por tu seguridad! Laura: ¡¿SEGURIDAD?! Enfurecida, la primer oficial de los Piratas Freak golpea la mesa con ambos puños. Laura: ¡Dónde yo estoy segura es con mi tripulación! Y sin siquiera haber tocado su plato, Laura se va a su habitación, dejando a Obra cabizbajo en su asiento mientras Celia y los sirvientes observan en silencio. Al rato, Laura pasea por la residencia tras aburrirse de estar en su habitación, tratando de calmarse tras su discusión, cuando oye sollozos detrás de una puerta medio abierta. Curioseada, la muchacha se asoma para ver a Obra sentado en su cama llorando con su máscara puesta y con Celia a su lado consolándole. Celia: Ya, ya... Obra: ¿Qué puedo hacer, Celia? ¡si le cuento la verdad ahora solo conseguiré desorientarla aún más de lo que está ahora...! Celia: He llamado al laboratorio y Gustav dice que casi lo ha conseguido, solo hay que esperar un poco más y ya verá como todo se arregla. Obra: ¿Pero y si el resto de esa alianza llega con los Piratas Freak y destruyen el laboratorio antes de eso? ¡todo estará acabado! Celia: Noo, hombre, no sea pesimista, para eso están Janus y Libra y Zani y todo el ejército que os seguiría hasta más allá de los confines de este mundo. Obra: -snif- ... Gracias, Celia... tú siempre estás ahí cuando necesito un hombro sobre el que llorar... Celia: El honor es mío, señor Obra. Laura ha escuchado toda la conversación y no puede evitar sentirse algo mal por él, aun así sigue firme en cuanto a prioridades y vuelve a su cuarto, esperando a que Celia venga a avisarla para empezar con el plan. Esto ocurre pasado un buen rato, cuando Celia llama a la puerta y avisa a Laura de que salga sin hacer ruido. Laura: ¿Obra llora muy a menudo? Celia: Es bastante melancólico, pero es igual, tienes la llave ¿no? Laura: Sí, sí. Celia: Toma este mapa, lo he hecho yo, te llevará a la sala donde se guardan las llaves de Janus, pero ten cuidado con no despertar al guardia. Laura mira el mapa que Celia le entrega, asegurándose de entender todas las indicaciones. Al verificarlo, la Cineasta le da las gracias de nuevo a Celia. Laura: No sé cómo agradecerte esto. Celia: No será necesario, ahora vete. Laura: Sí, ya me voy. Y con llave y mapa en mano, Laura se dirige rápidamente a la salida de la residencia. Capítulo 642: Plan para fugarse de Fantasia Siguiendo las indicaciones en el mapa de Celia, Laura llega de nuevo a la salida de la residencia superior, donde antes tuvo que volver tras ser interceptada por Libra. Afortunadamente, esta vez no hay rastro del jefe de servicio, por lo que la Cineasta es libre de abrir la puerta con la llave que le ha dado Celia, lentamente para no hacer ruido. Con la puerta abierta, Laura llega al ascensor más adelante. En su interior pulsa el botón con un cofre del tesoro estampado, según le indica el mapa. Esto hace que el ascensor baje más allá de la plataforma del gigante dorado, deteniéndose delante de una puerta poco más abajo en la pared. Cuando Laura la abre, ve ante ella un oscuro y largo pasillo, comenzando a sentirse incómoda, aunque finalmente acaba entrando. Tras bajar unas escaleras llega a una sala gigantesca llena de cobres del tesoro y montañas de oro; la bóveda del tesoro de los Piratas de Obra. Sin embargo, en medio de la sala se encuentra el guardia mencionado anteriormente por Celia, una descomunal criatura redonda con varias patas largas y delgadas, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Guardián: Roooooooooor... Laura: ¡¡¡!!! Guardián: Zzzzzzzzzzz... Laura: ¡...! Sin perder más tiempo, Laura mira de nuevo al mapa, cuya última imagen indicativa es un dibujo de una cómoda pintada de rosa con una flecha señalando el segundo cajón empezando por arriba. Y en efecto, hay un mueble a la otra punta de la sala con las mismas características que las del dibujo. Laura: (¡Bien!) Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Laura pasa sobre las patas del monstruo de camino a la cómoda cuando una trampilla se abre en el techo sin que ella se entere. Por ella asoma una mano con lo que parece ser un dial, dejándolo caer.. Laura: (¡Ya casi está...!) Pero antes de poner sus manos sobre la cómoda, el dial cae delante de sus narices, chocando contra el suelo y activándose, resultando ser ni más ni menos que un dial de sonido. Archivo:Big Show theme.ogg Laura: ¡¡¡¡!!!! (¡NONONONONO!) El alto volumen de la música hace que el guardián despierte en el acto, abriendo su gigantesco ojo y empezando a levantarse poco a poco mientras Laura busca desesperadamente el botón de apagado. Laura: (¡¡Apágate, vamos apágate, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!!) Guardián: ¿? Laura: ¡Ay...! Pero ya es demasiado tarde, Laura tiene ante ella a la enorme criatura que vigila el lugar, mirándola con su único ojo rojo mientras muestra su boca llena de dientes. No hay que ser muy listo para decir que no se alegra de verla en su bóveda. *[Dorothy, guardiana del tesoro de los Piratas de Obra.] Dorothy: ¡¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!! Encolerizada, Dorothy levanta una de sus patas mientras que Laura se apresura a abrir el segundo cajón antes de esquivarlo. Pero en lugar de encontrar algo parecido a otra llave o una insignia que pudiera enseñar a Janus, Laura no ve más que productos de belleza normales y corrientes. Laura: ¡¿Productos de limpieza?! ¡¡...!! La Cineasta esquiva por los pelos el golpe de Dorothy, saltando a una parte más apartada de la sala mientras la guardiana empieza a perseguirla, indispuesta a dejar marchar a la intrusa. Laura: ¡SOCORROOOOOOOO! Obra: ¡¡¡...!!! Obra siente una corazonada en ese mismo instante mientras lee su libro de memorias en su cama, como si su kenbunshoku haki le avisara de algún peligro. Asustado, el Gran Ojo corre a la habitación de Laura para encontrar solo su cama vacía. Obra: ¡¿Laura...?! Laura: ¡Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Dorothy: ¡¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAr!! La Cineasta esquiva de nuevo otro golpe mientras sigue corriendo. A su vez, el propietario del dial de sonido se apoya contra la pared de la habitación sobre la bóveda, revelando no ser otra que Celia. Laura: ¡¡No hay ninguna "llave de Janus"!! A lo que Celia se lleva la mano a la boca... Laura: ¡¡¡CELIA, ME HAS ENGAÑADOOO!!! ... para tratar de reprimir el ataque de risa que le ha dado al pensar que acaba de mandar a su perdición a la única persona que se interponía entre ella y su amado Obra. Sin embargo, la euforia es tal que no puede evitar reír mientras imagina de qué forma acabará Laura cuando Dorothy la alcance. Capítulo 643: Laura vs Dorothy Laura corre pies para qué os quiero hacia la salida de la bóveda, pero Dorothy consigue cortarle el paso saltando sobre ella y cayendo justo delante de la salida, bloqueándola. Laura: ¡¡...!! Dorothy: ¡Roruroruroruroru! Laura: ¡Guest Star! Con su habilidad, Laura crea la copia de un Pacifista que abre fuego contra Dorothy, provocando una fuerte explosión para luego desaparecer. Laura: ¡Já! Sin embargo, Dorothy sigue de pie en su sitio sin haber recibido daños importantes, aunque sí un incremento de furia. Laura: ¡¿EH?! Acto seguido, Dorothy empieza a rodar por el suelo con la intención de aplastar a Laura, pero ella logra esquivarla de un salto para contraatacar. Laura: ¡Impression! En ese momento, Dorothy ve delante de ella lo que parece ser una copia suya, creada también por Laura, la cual repite uno de sus ataques anteriores y golpea a la original contra el suelo, logrando esta vez hacerle daño. Aprovechando que Dorothy ha quedado algo aturdida, Laura decide volver a su plan inicial de abandonar la bóveda, dirigiéndose de nuevo a las escaleras, pero cuando llegua al pasillo que hay al final de estas, es alcanzada por uno de los brazos de la guardiana. Laura: ¡Agh! Dorothy: ¡Raaaaar! Y con gran fuerza, la Cineasta es lanzada de nuevo hacia la bóveda, cayendo contra la pared y quedando incrustada en ella, bastante malherida. Laura: Ah... Au. Ante eso, Dorothy se acerca a ella mientras levanta dos de sus brazos, juntando sus dedos para preparar un golpe de martillo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajar los brazos para ejecutar el golpe, Obra aparece a gran velocidad volando con lo que parecen ser un par de alas en su espalda y deja K.O a la bestia de un golpe en la cabeza, desplomándose esta en el suelo con una espiral donde antes tenía su iris. Obra: ¿¿Estás bien, Laura?? Laura: O-Obra... Obra: ¡Por todos los...! ¡¿Qué hacías aquí a estas horas, y cómo has salido de la residencia superior?! Laura: Yo... es que... Pero Laura está demasiado confusa para poder explicarlo bien, por lo que simplemente le enseña a Obra el mapa que le dio Celia. Obra: ¿¿...?? ¿De dónde has sacado esto? Laura: Me... me lo dio Celia... Obra: ¿Celia? ¡Tsk...! Obra y Laura vuelven a la residencia superior y ordenan la búsqueda de Celia. Sin embargo, esta ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Libra: Ni rastro de ella, señor Obra. Obra: ¡Seguid buscando, encontradla antes de que lo haga yo! Libra: Sí, señor. Cuando Libra va a reanudar la búsqueda, Obra va a ver a Laura a su habitación. La Cineasta está sentada en su cama pensando pestes sobre Celia al mismo tiempo que se lamenta por haberse dejado engañar. Viéndola tan pensativa, Obra decide marcharse sin decir nada, pero Laura le llama antes de hacerlo. Laura: Obra. Obra: ¡Ah! Dime. Laura: Gracias por ayudarme. Obra: Oh... de nada, de nada. Y así, Obra se va de la habitación mientras unas pocas lágrimas caen de sus ojos bajo su máscara al ver algo que no había visto desde que Laura llegó: su sonrisa. Capítulo 644: Deal Considerándose el intento de asesinato de Laura por parte de Celia como alta traición, todo Fantasia recibe la orden de busca y captura de la músico para ser llevada ante Obra a explicarse. Varios equipos de guardias buscan en cada rincón del edificio, preguntando a los miembros del servicio si la han visto en alguna parte. Uno de los lugares donde preguntan es la residencia de Christmas Sykes, situada en una torre roja con púas en sus paredes, al lado del coliseo. Sykes: ¿Celia, la mujer que toca el arpa para el señor Obra? Soldado: Se la busca por presunta alta traición. Sykes: Pues no, no la he visto, tampoco es que hable mucho con ella. Soldado: Si la ve, contacte con nosotros de inmediato. Soldado: Órdenes del mismísimo señor Obra. Sykes: Bueno, vale, y ahora largaos, que tengo un sueño de narices. Los dos soldados se marchan y el asesor cierra su puerta para dirigirse luego a su armario, abriéndolo y viendo a Celia escondida entre las corbatas. Sykes: Ya se han ido. Celia: Gracias, señor Sykes. Sykes: ¿¿Puedes decirme qué demonios has hecho?? ¡el señor Obra te ha endosado cargos de alta traición! Celia: Verás... Cinco minutos después, Celia y Sykes están sentados en la mesa del comedor, con el asesor acabando de escuchar la historia sobre el intento de Celia de acabar con Laura. Sykes: Vaya. Celia: Quería que pareciese un accidente, que esa chica había logrado fugarse e intentado robar parte del tesoro... Sykes: Mujer, es que si le dibujas un mapa de tu puño y letra... Celia: ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Obra me matará si me encuentra, de un solo toque...! La desesperación de Celia resulta ser música para los oídos de Sykes. Sykes: Creo que tengo la solución a tu problema. Celia: ¿? Sykes: Tú amas al señor Obra ¿verdad? Celia: ¡Más que a nada en el mundo! Sykes: Pero no puedes competir con la Cineasta. Celia: Pues... no, la verdad es que no. Sykes: Je... Sykes salta de su asiento y corre a su despacho para luego volver con un papel enrollado, desplegándolo sobre la mesa para que Celia le eche un vistazo. Sykes: ¡Este papel representa la solución a tu problema, acepta sus condiciones y te prometo que podrás competir con Laura Moovi en igualdad de condiciones por el amor de Obra! A medida que lee, los ojos de Celia se abren cada vez más, no dando crédito a lo que ve. Celia: ¡Pero... pero esto es imposible! A lo que Sykes simplemente le acerca una estilográfica sonriendole. Sykes: Esto es Fantasia, la tierra donde lo imposible es posible. Tú solo firma ese papel en la parte de abajo. Celia: ¡...! Tentada, la músico empieza a acercar la estilográfica al papel. Cada centímetro que se reduce la distancia entre ella y su superficie, más se ensancha la sonrisa de Sykes, hasta que finalmente escribe su nombre en él. Sykes: ¡Seh! Y nada más levantar Celia la estilográfica, Sykes recupera el papel, lo enrolla y lo levanta. Sykes: ¡Deal! Acto seguido, un enorme destello sale del rollo de papel, deslumbrando toda la casa durante un par de segundos. Celia se ve obligada a cerrar los ojos pero los abre tan pronto como la luz desaparece, viendo delante de ella a Sykes exultante con el puño cerrado y humeante. Pero lo que más le llama la atención es que el papel ha desaparecido. Celia: ¿Q-qué ha ocurrido? Sykes: Jejejeje, tu deseo se ha cumplido. Capítulo 645: El asedio de Bing Bang Boom Laura se prepara para dormir tras su movida noche, estando a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando ve una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Laura: ¡! Desde su respectiva habitación, Obra ve también las estrellas, acercandose a su ventana mientras junta sus manos. Laura también hace lo mismo. Laura: No se si esto sirve de algo pero... Obra: ... Laura y Obra: Que este lío se resuelva pronto. Mientras tanto, debajo de Fantasia, la Lonely Way se ha convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla. Los barcos de los Piratas Bucket, de Creeper, Kindergarten, Discoball, Superpiratas y de Kurokage se encuentran reunidos en una área extensa y circular en medio del camino, todos bastante dañados y con Bing Bang Boom volando en círculos sobre ellos. BBB: ¡Jojojojojo! Buck: ¡Nos ha acorralado! Rake: ¿¿Órdenes, jefe?? Buck: ¡Manteneos apuntándole con los cañones, a la que se detenga abrid fuego! BBB: ¡Lleváis todo el dia moviéndoos y esquivando mis rayos, ahora que os tengo aquí juntitos me atrevo a decir que vuestro viaje acaba aquí! A lo que BBB se detiene para invocar de nuevo uno de sus poderosos rayos. Buck: ¡Ahora, fuego! Dance Mon: ¡''Boys''! Piratas Discoball: ¡''YES''! Elvis: ¡Katsura Ho! El extremo del tupé de Elvis se abre dejando salir un cañón con el que dispara a BBB junto al resto de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, el vigilante de los Piratas de Obra consigue esquivar las balas, aunque interrumpe su ataque. BBB: ¡Casi! Red: ¡Geppo! Dirigidos por Red, los Superpiratas suben impulsándose por el aire hacia BBB mientras imbuyen su lanzas en busoshoku haki. El primero en alcanzarle es Black. Black: ¡Toma esto! BBB: ¿Hmm? Pero BBB simplemente bloquea el ataque con su brazo, sorprendiendo al pirata. Black: (¿Con su brazo tal cual?) BBB: Jijijijiji. Pink: ¡Apartete, Black! Por el aviso de Pink, Black es capaz de esquivar a tiempo el rayo que sale de la nube sobre la que está sentado Bing Bang Boom. BBB: ¡Tsk...! Red: ¡Aaaaah ah ah ah ah ah! BBB: ¡¡!! El vigilante se da cuenta de que al centrarse en Black, el resto de los Superpiratas han logrado rodearle con su geppo, no pudiendo hacer nada para evitar que Red le golpee en la cabeza con su lanza recubierta con haki. Red: ¡Aah ah ah! Y acto seguido, los Superpiratas se preparan para un ataque conjunto, aunque BBB se dispone a defenderse recubriéndose totalmente con nubes creadas desde los diales de sus manos. BBB: ¡No podréis tocarme, Bing Bang Shell! Superpiratas: ¡Team of Justice! Pero a pesar de la afirmación del vigilante, la combinación de busoshoku haki de los cinco es suficiente para destruir el "caparazón" de nubes y herirle seriamente. Creeper: ¡Kosho Kojogami! Aprovechando el aturdimiento de BBB, Creeper convierte su pelo en enredaderas y lo alarga muchísimo más que en otras ocasiones, logrando alcanzarle y cogerle del vientre, del cuello y las muñecas. Creeper: ¡¡Lo tengo!! Kurokage: ¡Friámoslo! Bomba: ¡Apuntad! Red: ¡Superpiratas, nos retiramos! Superpiratas: ¡Sí! Dance Mon: ¡Se acabó tu reinado de terror! BBB: ¡...! Creeper, Buck, Kurokage, Bomba y Dance Mon: ¡¡FUEGO!! BBB: (Oh, vaya...) Y sin poder moverse un centímetro a causa del resistente pelo de Creeper, el vigilante recibe de lleno todos los cañonazos de la alianza, juntándose todos en una colosal explosión de la cual sale volando BBB completamente fuera de combate, desapareciendo entre las nubes negras que le rodean. O'Baby: ¡IMPACTO! Piratas Kindergarten: ¡¡Hurraaaaa!! Buck: Jejeje, se acabó. Rake: ¡Jefe, el mástil se nos cae a cachos! Buck: ¡Que nuestros carpinteros se ocupen de los daños sufridos en los barcos! Piratas Kindergarten: ¡Ganamos, por fin! Dance Mon: Buen trabajo, my men. Creeper a su vez vuelve a recoger su pelo tras quemarse parte de él en la explosión, aunque logra sustituirlo por pelo nuevo gracias a su Vuelta a la Vida. Nada más volver a su barco, Red saca un catalejo con el que mira al camino de nubes cortado anteriormente por BBB, cuyos trozos han vuelto a juntarse revelando la salida. Red: ¡Aaaaah ah ah ah ah ah, muchachos, no hay tiempo que perder, la salida está delante de nuestras narices! Todos: ¡¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!! Y así, los seis barcos ponen rumbo de nuevo a Fantasia ahora que por fin han encontrado el camino a la salida. Mientras tanto se preguntan cómo les irá a los Freak y se mentalizan para la batalla que les espera, una seguramente muy dura contra las fuerzas de Obra al completo. De lo que no se acaban de dar cuenta, es del den den mushi que les observa volando en el aire gracias al globo que tiene atado en el caparazón. Dicho den den mushi transmite imágenes al coliseo, las cuales son vistas por Zani y sus comandantes. Zani: Si han podido vencer a BBB en su campo, es que son duros de pelar, aunque hay que decir que BBB se ha confiado bastante. Comandante del escuadrón de fuegos artificiales: Les estaremos esperando. Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato